


Chewtoy

by matrixrefugee



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M, Pain and nastiness galore.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 19:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18505582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: The Master has too much fun with a man who can't die...





	Chewtoy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Doctor Who, Master/author's choice, algolagnia: Sexual gratification derived from inflicting or experiencing pain.](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/107205.html?thread=5019333&format=light) The Master/Jack Harkness: set during The Year That Wasn't, natch. WARNING: Pain and nastiness galore.

Late at night in the engine level of the _Valiant_ , and Jack had started to doze as best he could, shackled in one place and with his arms restrained in cruciform. Irony much? The Master's goons had slung him up like a certain Galilean who never stayed dead either, not that Jack was about to follow in the path of that One's sandals any time soon: never cared for the Man's fan club.

Of course these things dwelled furthest from Jack's mind as he half stood, half sagged against his bonds, lulled by the turbines down the catwalk and the gravity dampeners deep below him. His thoughts ran to a happier time, not so terribly long ago: tracking Weevils in the shadows of Cardiff at night, or going out on the town on a down night to find some company for the night before slipping off into the shadows.

Something yanked one of the chains pinning his wrists and he twitched awake, looking up into the Master's ugly, round little face, grinning into his with manic glee.

"Wakey, wakey, Jacky boy," the Master purred, tugging on the chain again. "No time to sleep: if your lord and Master can't sleep, no one can. And especially not you, handsome Jack."

"And here I was having a nice dream," Jack grumbled. "Cleopatra was in it and... Elizabeth Taylor for some reason."

"Oooh, sounds like a *pretty* dream," the Master crooned. "Well, I don't have any dream *girls* for you, but perhaps you'd take me as a dream boy."

"Never, I don't do Time Lords," Jack grunted.

"Liar, liar, pants on fire," the Master sing songed. "I've seen you making eyes at your dear, sweet Doctor. Bit young for you, at your age. At least till I fixed him up. If he can get it up for you. Bet you've never had that problem, people not getting frisky for you.

He stuck his face even closer, so close all the Jack could see were those hazel brown eyes, looking into his as if to hypnotize him. "But I'd be happy to play with you, if you need a play fellow."

"Never. Not if you and I were the last living things in the universe," Jack rasped.

The Master pulled his face away by several inches. Jack tried to turn his gaze away, but the Master grabbed his head by the fringe, hard, twisting Jack's hair till his scalp prickled with pain. "Still telling stories, Jack: I could use a bedtime story, but I didn't *ask* for one. And you hurt me: you didn't call me a man. Not that you exactly are," the Master said, letting go his hair before reaching between Jack's legs.

Jack managed to twist away, but given his bonds, he could not move far. "Hey, hands off the merchandise: ain't for sale."

"If you keep lying like that, I'll have to teach you not to," the Master sneered. "I could cut your tongue out: would you grow one back, I wonder? I suppose there's one way to find out. Shall we try it? I think I'd like that."

"I'd rather you let me go back to sleep," Jack rasped, closing his eyes, anything to shut out any sensory input coming from this madman. If he could not shut him up, he could shut something out.

Something metal jangled then whistled. Small metal links smashed into Jack's cheek, tearing a cut across one cheekbone. He yelped, forcing the sound back as quickly as he could, anything to deny the Master the pleasure of seeing him in pain. "I could use a sauna before any flogging starts," Jack replied, joking as best he could.

"No jokes, unless I'm the one telling them," the Master snapped. "Very well, if you won't play along, I'm going to change the rules." He reached inside his jacket, taking out a smartphone, pressing a few keys and pulling up a video feed, before holding it in Jack's line of sight.

A grainy security feed showed an image of Gwen, Ianto and Owen, cowering somewhere, examining a map by the light of a lantern on Toshiko's cellphone as she kept an eye on their surroundings. "Thought you could use a little cheering up: forgot how pretty they were, your little gang of four," the Master purred. "And who's the hottie in the suit? Hmm? One of your little toys."

"None of your business, though you probably know more than you've any right to know," Jack retorted.

"Ahh, yes, Ianto Jones, your teaboy and general dogsbody, isn't he? Other duties as assigned... does that include polishing your weapon and the sheath you carry behind it?" the Master insinuated.

"I'm not his type," Jack snapped back, lying through his teeth. Too hasty.

"Oooh, you keep lying and I really will cure you of it," the Master crooned. "Well, now, let's raise the stakes." He keyed something on the smartphone, and raised it to eye level. "All right kids, go find Captain Jack's Merry Men," he called into it. He held the phone before Jack's eyes, showing him the video feed again.

Tosh now looked around nervously, moving in closer to Gwen and the others. Ianto's calm face now buckled with fear and Owen had already unholstered his sidearm. The metallic purr of the Toclafane rustled over the uplink, but the murderous spheres did not appear.

"My little friends are just as bored as I am, and so let's see them have a little *fun* with your curious quartet," the Master mused.

"Get those things away from them," Jack snarled.

"Oooh, and what will *I* do in the meantime? Hmm? Got any better games in mind?" the Master asked. "All right: let me have some *fun* with you and I'll call off my little friends. Your friends will go on their way unharmed."

Jack looked away, eyes closed, shutting out the video feed.

"Tick tock, Jack: they've got one life each, how many have you got?"

"All right, enough already. Do your worst," Jack gritted through his teeth.

The Master chuckled. "I knew you'd come around, dear Jack: someone like you can't possibly keep resisting me for long." Into the phone, he added, "Sorry, kids: playtime's over. Find someone else to play with: Cheeky Jack's letting me have a dance with him."

Metallic whines of disappointment came over the audio feed. "Naughty Jack." -- "Saucy Jack!" -- "We don't like that Jack: he took away our toys." -- "Mister Master will punish Jack."

The Master switched off the video feed and slipped the phone back into his breast pocket before he slipped it off and slung it onto a nearby rail. "Oh, I've been looking forward to this: Christmas and my birthday, all in one," he purred, undoing his cufflinks and rolling up his sleeves before reaching out to unbutton the front of Jack's shirt, and reaching again for the length of chain...


End file.
